Alice Whiteapple
|kanji = アリス・ホワイトアップル |rōmaji = Arisu Howaitoappuru |alias = Alice of the Healing Heart (心癒のアリス Shin'yu no Arisu) |name = Alice Whiteapple |race = Human |gender = Female |age = 16 |birthday = March 22 |height = 156 cm |weight = 41 kg |hair = Blonde |eyes = Dark brown |blood type = O+ |affiliation = Minotaur Horn |mark location = Back |occupation = Mage |base of operations = Minotaur Horn Building |status = Active |relatives = Unknown |magic = Sky Dragon Slayer Magic |team = [[Fire Will|'Fire Will']] |partner = Redder Narbe |image gallery = yes }} Alice Whiteapple (アリス・ホワイトアップル Arisu Howaitoappuru) is a Mage from the Minotaur Horn Guild. She is also the Sky Dragon Slayer and a member from the team [[Fire Will|'Fire Will']]. Appearance Alice is a young teenage girl. She is relatively short for her age, even though her height doesn't differ much from Redder's. She is blonde and has big, dark brown eyes. Her hair is kept very simply, having it long and slightly combed. Her outfit is also simple. She wears a big, blue vest, with a white collar. She wears it like a poncho. The sleeves are also very big. The other part of the outfit is the bonnet, that has the same colorscheme as the vest. It also has a white outline. Personality History Magic and Abilities Magic .]] 'Sky Dragon Slayer Magic' (天の滅竜魔法 ''Ten no Metsuryū Mahō): A type of Magic which grants the user various characteristics belonging to sky dragons, allowing them to incorporate the element of air into their body. However, unlike other types of Dragon Slayer Magic, Sky Dragon Slayer Magic is geared more towards healing and support rather than offense. The healing power granted by it is extremely high, having been described as capable of healing wounds inflicted by a real dragon. Concretely, it was enough to almost completely cure most injuries it was used on so far, and to nullify the effects of powerful poisons, and is capable of restoring the body internally and externally including a patient's fatigue and body stress, something made more formidable by the fact that healing Magic is long-lost, and believed to be nonexistent anymore. However, employing such exclusive powers seems to be very tiring for the user, who can’t make use of them in consecutive reprises., Nor can the Sky Dragon Slayer use their magic to heal and restore themselves. In addition to healing, Sky Dragon Slayer Magic can also grant support in battle, by boosting allies’ physical prowess. Despite healing and support being its main abilities, this form of Magic, like other types of Dragon Slayer Magic, is said to possess great destructive power, with its offensive spells taking the form of whirlwinds produced by the user. *'Sky Dragon's Holy Blessing' (天竜の聖恵 Tenryū no Seikei): Alice creates a sphere of white light that grows protusions. These grip onto whoever Alice desires to heal and cures them from disease and illness. However, those that wish can also grab the energy and heal themselves. This can have a negative impact, if accidentally she heals an enemy. *'Sky Dragon's Curing Feathers' (天竜の愈羽 Tenryū no Yuu): Alice creates two spheres of white energy that gain small wings and spin around the intended target, healing their injuries and curing disease and illness. Even though it is in a much smaller scale than Sky Dragon's Holy Blessing, the concentration in one target makes the spell more effective. .]] *'Sky Dragon's Paradise Wings' (天竜の天道翼 ''Tenryū no Tendōyoku): Manipulating the air around her, Alice is able of creating two wings on her back that allow her to fly. This technique was created by Alice and was inspired by Eligio's Archangel tehcnique. This is also the only battle-dedicated technique, as she uses to evade attacks. *'Unnamed Healing Spell:' Alice creates a white aura around her that heals the target, making it float and the surroundings shine. Abilities Equipment Relationships Trivia Quotes Major Battles Navigation Category:Female Category:Females Category:Minotaur Horn members Category:Mage Category:Dragonslayer Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Characters Category:Mages